Papyrus
Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and originally a major character in Undertale. He wants to capture a human so that he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Papyrus later appeared in The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries as a cameo, and in Strawberry Getaway and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening as a core ally. A plush of him also appeared in Trooper Village Stories as Kirby Bulborb's gift to Nicole for her 14th birthday. Appearance Papyrus is a tall skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims, a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and red boots. Personality Papyrus is eccentric, flamboyant, naive, self-absorbed yet kind and has a rather inflated ego. Though he is at first obsessed with capturing a human and accomplish his dream of becoming a Royal Guard, he truly cares about those around him like who talk to him and just want to be friends with him. Papyrus also has a good relation with his older brother Sans, though sometimes both disagree with their habits such like Sans being lazy at his work and being more careless than Papyrus. History Undertale He originally wanted to hunt down humans but Frisk became his friend. He became friends with Undyne, who trained him so he can become part of the Royal Guard. The Best Of Sans And Papyrus Papyrus' first appearance in a Kirby Bulborb video was "The Best Of Sans And Papyrus", a compilation of what Kirby thought Sans and Papyrus' best moments in Undertale were. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Papyrus and Sans both make a brief cameo in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", foreshadowing his appearance in the TVS finale. Trooper Village Stories Papyrus, along with his brother Sans, was planned to be in the episode "Kirby Bulborb vs. Papyrus", in which he would've given puzzles to Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. This episode was tossed due to there being no official Sans and Papyrus plushies at the time. Although the real Papyrus never appeared in Trooper Village Stories, a plush of him did. It was featured at the end of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village as Kirby Bulborb's gift to Nicole on her 14th birthday on August 29th 2018. The plush was later given to the real Nicole on September 6th 2018. Strawberry Getaway Papyrus appears as a main ally and is best friends with It's a Bully. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening The real Papyrus appears several times throughout the series, often accompanied by Sans. He appears the most in the episodes Baking Chap, The Ultimate Trooper Village Chess Tournament, and Planet Of The Sock Monkeys, in which he took part in Walter White's cooking competition, fought against Wario in chess, and was one of the characters that got kidnapped by the Sock Monkeys. Trivia * His name is a pun on the font Papyrus, as his text is only in that font. * Papyrus is a master chef but can only cook pasta. * Since the Papyrus plush was given to Nicole, the plush has either been in her bag or in her bedroom with her other Undertale plushies. It has also been in her garden on a recliner chair wearing shades. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:UNDERTALE Category:Monsters Category:Main Allies Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nicole's Influences Category:Memes Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening